Juli Kidman
Junior Detective Juli Kidman is the deuterangonist of the survival horror games, The Evil Within and The Evil Within 2. She is also the main protagonist of the two-part downloadable content, The Assignment and The Consequence in The Evil Within. She is 1 of the partners of Sebastian Castellanos Senior Detective of the Krimson City Police Department. She is also an agent of the mysterious organization called MOBIUS. As such, she knows more about what is going in the events of game than she is willing to say to her fellow detectives. Appearance The Evil Within Juli is a young Caucasian woman with blue eyes and short brown hair. She wears a white dress shirt with a KCPD patch on the right side with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, long blue jeans, tall high-heeled shoes, and a gun holster mounted on the side of her chest. She also has a utility belt with her KCPD badge and equipment. The Evil Within 2 Kidman wears a similar white dress shirt and long blue jeans, but also wears a black leather jacket and tall black boots. She also wears a black glove on her left hand, which hides the scar she received after escaping the original STEM world. Kidman's hair is slightly longer and is now tucked behind her ear on one side. Personality Throughout her life, Juli has struggled more often than not, both in her childhood and adult life. This led to her become an aggressive young woman, acting hostile or serious to the people who bring out such a response from her. She often acts like a lone wolf in some ways, looking out for herself and her best interests. Until she was recruited by MOBIUS, setting her down a different path in life and gaining an unbreakable loyalty to one cause though ignorant of its true motivation and attitudes about her. Under the disguise of a junior detective for KCPD, Kidman’s rebellious personality had been broken by her indoctrination into MOBIUS as she seems much more steadfast, orderly and by-the-book to the point where Sebastian describes her as a “cold fish” due to not realising his need for bending the rules to achieve results. Nevertheless she is not without true loyalty to Sebastian and Joseph. She respects them for training her under their wing and holds a great regret for lying to them and placing them in danger inside of STEM to the point where she hopes their paths don't cross as she’d be forced to harm them. She was greatly distressed by supposedly killing a Haunted Joseph yet refuses to murder Sebastian when he was under Ruvik’s possession despite her strict orders to if they got in her way. Her loyalty to MOBIUS developed a great strain as she folds through the traumas of STEM and realises their true intentions about the expendability of agents such as herself. Kidman actively defies the organisation by refusing to deliver Leslie like she was ordered to do and lets go of her fear of who she is without MOBIUS. After her ordeal in Beacon, Kidman’s loyalty towards MOBIUS was shattered and she resolved to destroy the organisation for the evil it reaped and the way it betrayed its agents such as Ruvik and herself. She became traumatised by STEM to the point where she vowed to never enter it again, preferring to use Sebastian and the search team to complete The Plan. Despite her hatred for MOBIUS, Kidman appears to be on good terms with Myra, Torres and encourages Sebastian to save as many members as he can even though her Though she regretted betraying Sebastian and assisted him throughout his ordeal into Union, Kidman has shown some anger towards her former mentor’s resentment for her when she tries to make amends for the past whilst at the same time understands his anger and couldn’t explain her true intentions to destroy MOBIUS under the constant surveillance of the organisation. Her passive demeanour almost breaks when Sebastian accuses Kidman of only wanting to rescue Lily so their experiment will not be a waste which causes her to sharply reply she wants to save her because of the bond they built during her experimentations. Due to being manipulated by MOBIUS her entire life, Kidman developed a strong sense of personal loyalty and well-being. She definitely makes it clear to The Administrator her reasoning for betraying the organisation was for herself; that said she is not above caring for others such as Sebastian and Lily as she makes sure those two could live a happy life that was stolen from both of them after MOBIUS was destroyed and they were safe. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:The Evil Within Category:The Evil Within Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Characters Category:False Antagonists